Two night stand
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: "One night stand is usually not my thing.." She spoke slowly as her eyes met his and he studied her flushed face for a while before a handsome smirk appeared on his face. "Then don't stand. Just lie down..." Two strangers stuck together in a blizzard bond in a most unusual way. Sasusaku AU Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a four shot story inspired from the movie Two night stand. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Do leave review if you want quick update.**_

 _/_

 _One night stand…_

 _Not a good idea._

 _You should always have two night stands._

 _One for each side of the bed._

The petite feminine hands snuck out of the cozy blanket and tried to block out the glare of the morning light from the window and snuggled into the blanket. She groaned and rubbed her throbbing forehead. Damn the hangover!

'Just how much did she drink last night?'

Sakura's eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light and took in the unfamiliar pastel coloured walls. She sat upright with a bolt and it was then she realised that she was naked. Her emerald eyes caught sight of her lacy black bra hanging loosely on the table. She next spotted her matching panties at the foot of the bed. And to top it off her expensive black cocktail dress laid on the mat like a ragged cloth. Okay! Deep breaths girl. Thrown dresses doesn't always mean you had sex with someone. It also means that you shouldn't get hammered when you have a low alcohol tolerance.

Just what did she do last night?

Sakura got her answer when she felt the blanket rustle by her side and immediately snatched it up to her neck so that the other occupant of bed won't see her like this.

'Well he already saw me naked last night.'

She mentally smacked herself and slowly turned her head to find pair of charcoal eyes staring at her with confusion and drowsiness.

'He is freaking gorgeous!'

It was the first thought that ran through her brain when she saw him. He had a pale skin and aristocratic nose to suit his dark pool of onyx eyes. His hairs were jet black and appeared to be silky smooth and his lips. Those lips were perfectly carved on his handsome face. Although she was petrified at the idea of having a one night stand with a stranger but a part of her was greatly relieved that it was with an obscurely good looking man and not some ape faced guy. But then again, she was pretty sure that she couldn't be just seduced by a Nobody.

"Stop staring."

The only thing much sexier than this man was his deep husky and to top it off sleepy voice as he spoke. She registered his words a moment later and immediately looked away in absolute shame. She felt him get up and off the bed and was a bit taken aback by the fact that he wasn't as affected by their drunken mishap last night as she was.

'Maybe he does that often.'

It made her feel disgusted that she was probably just another notch in his bed post. She spared a quick glance at him and found him pulling over his pants as the muscles on his back flexed with his movement. He bent down to pick up his discarded shirt and briefs as he flung them over his shoulder. She caught sight of his hard abs as he straightened up and gulped. He was definitely the modern version of Adonis.

She turned her head as soon as she saw him turning in her direction before he moved to open the suitcase lying by the huge closets and retrieved a fresh pair of clothes before walking into the bathroom.

She allowed herself a moment of weakness then and screamed in the pillow.

She has come to Kyoto for a medical conference yesterday and was supposed to leave today. Why oh why did she have to go to that stupid club at night her best friend Ino bragged about which made her drink and sleep with a stranger. Life was totally unfair.

She calmed her ragging nerves and cast a nervous glance at the closed bathroom door before slowly getting off the bed. She winced visibly as she was still _very_ sore from last night and her headache didn't help much. After quickly putting on her undies, she wore her dress and walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Damn this suite was large. She walked through the glass doors of the opening corridor and opened the front door, only to regret it the very next second. Icy cold winds along with flakes of snow flew inside as she could barely see anything in the heavy windstorm and shut the door behind her.

'HOW THE FUCK DID I MISS THE FACT THAT WE WEREN'T IN A HOTEL SUITE BUT A LAVISH INN OR A FARMHOUSE ON THE COUNTRYSIDE!'

This means that she was all alone on countryside with an unknown man in the blizzard. Just her luck. She moved back inside through the corridors and switched open the television lying in the hall and selected a local news channel.

And there it was. The news splashing across the channel.

HEAVY SNOWSTROM STRIKES THE CITY TODAY. KYOTO ENCOUNTERS AN EARLY WINTER. PEOPLE ARE ADVISED TO NOT LEAVE THEIR HOUSES FOR THE NEXT 24 HOURS. ALL FLIGHTS AND TRAINS ARE CANCELLED.

"Fuck"

She swore as she slumped down on the leather couch in sheer agony. She called the city airport to enquire about her flight and wasn't surprised to find that her flight was cancelled today. They assured to refund her money as she disconnected the call in frustration. She can't even go back to her hotel let alone her city now.

"You are still here."

A deep authoritative voice almost made her jump as she turned her head to find her last night fuck buddy dressed in dark jeans and grey sweater. She shook her head at his ridiculous question and pointed a finger at the flat screen on front.

"This place is filled with three feet snow if you haven't noticed. How the hell do you expect me to leave and I don't even know where I am to begin with. If you have forgotten then let me remind you that you brought me here in your car."

He remained silent as he briefly stared at her before smirking slightly.

"Hn! You really seemed eager to run away before so excuse me for asking a rather reasonable question."

He walked away from there and she gaped slowly as she saw his retreating back disappear around the corner. She huffed and scrolled through her mobile phone to make few phone calls and sighed at her misery as she saw the weak network signal. Her jade eyes closed briefly before opening again as she threw her sleek i-phone on the shiny table in agitation.

Few minutes later she heard the sound of approaching footsteps and sat straight as she saw the handsome stranger walking in with two mugs of hot coffee.

"Drink."

It was an order as he placed the cup in front of her before settling down on the adjacent couch. She sighed with delight as the faint smell of coffee powder tingled her nostrils. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. She picked it up and took a large sip before deeply regretting her decision and taking back her last words.

The coffee was extremely bitter.

"You didn't add sugar."

She accused as she almost spat the brown liquid out of her mouth.

"I don't have sugar."

It was his simple reply as he went back to drinking that pungent thing. Was he even normal?

/

Two hours later Sakura found herself sitting by the fireplace in his rocking chair as she read the book she found lying over his table. She has taken a warm bubble bath and was currently wearing a pair of oversized blue sweater and trousers she borrowed from him. Obviously she wasn't going to walk in her skimpy dress when it was freezing outside.

She also learned quite a few things about him. His name was Sasuke Uchiha and like her, he was also on a vacation _more like_ business trip here. He was the youngest son of one of the country's leading businessman Fugaku Uchiha and lived in Tokyo. Sakura have heard about the Uchiha corps and its fame but she never had an idea that one day she will sleep with the heir of the company. She heard Ino brag and gush about the Uchiha boys all the time but rarely paid attention until now. Imagine her best friend's reaction if she finds out that Sakura had sex with her little crush.

She closed the book with a groan as she was getting restless simply sitting there. She was a workaholic and hated doing nothing. To their disappointment the cable connections were cut off and the sim cards were temporarily out of service due to the strong blizzard. She rocked back and forth before getting up and walking towards the bedroom of Sasuke. She knocked twice on it before getting in.

She was surprised to find him typing on his laptop as he studied the contents of a file lying open on the table. He looked up from his papers as he sensed her presence and frowned.

"What?"

"Umm..Sorry to disturb you but I am bored."

Sakura was pretty sure if Sasuke has been more like a normal guy he would have rolled his eyes at her remark but he was far from normal as he simply narrowed his dark eyes at her.

"And your point?"

It was Sakura's turn to appear irritated as she stepped inside his room and planted her hands firmly over her hips.

"The point is you were the one who brought me here because your libido was raging high Mr. Uchiha. If it weren't for you, I would be in my hotel room and could at least eat nice food or have a coffee which is not sugarless and perhaps talk with an actual functioning human being and not an ice cube man!"

She took out her frustration as she ranted to him and waited for his response. She was pretty sure he would kick her out of his farmhouse now and leave her to die in the freezing snowstorm. He was capable of that. But the words which came out of his mouth were totally unexpected as she was left with her jaw dropping on floor and wondered how in the seven heavens he came to that conclusion.

"You want me to have sex with you?"

/

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and favs and follows my dear readers.**_

 _ **As promised, here is the next chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

/

 _Man may have discovered fire_

 _But woman discovered how to play with it._

"You want me to have sex with you?"

Sakura felt like a deer caught in headlight at his prude question. Sex wasn't even the last thing in her mind right now. She could absolutely not understand how his mind worked. This was the interpretation he got from her words? Suddenly coming out of the trance she was put in, Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"NO! TALK SASUKE! TALK! THAT'S WHAT NORMAL PEOPLE DO. BUT I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT YOU ARE AN OUTER SPACE ALIEN WHO WAS DROPPED ON EARTH WHEN HE WAS JUST A BABY!"

He blinked. Once. Twice, before he gave his signature smirk to the half flustered, half fuming girl in front. He got up from his chair and slowly moved towards her like a predator. Sakura stiffened as she backed away from him as far as she could. Her back hit the wall as she was cornered by him. Sasuke stood an inch away from her and planted his right hand against the wall.

"You seemed to have a different opinion yesterday, I recall."

He moved his lips near her ear and whispered almost sinfully.

"I want to fuck your brains out right here, right now."

Sakura turned crimson red as she remembered her words from the previous night and how reckless she has acted back there.

 _Colourful lights rained on the strobe, illuminating the dark club in slow small circles. Her hips swayed over the erratic beat of music blasting and her pink hairs flew with every turn of her body. She was enjoying herself as she grinded against some man or was it woman?. She was too drunk to care. She moved her hand sensually over the curve of her waist just as her eyes met his. She felt enraptured by his intense stare as he sipped on his drink and stood by the bar stand. She wasn't able to avert her eyes from the handsome stranger as he gave her a sexy smirk. To her own surprise, she gave her own seductive smile and moved her hips nice and slow. Her cheeks flushed with excitement and alcohol. She turned around exposing her back to him but never broke eye contact with him. She didn't know from where she gained so much confidence as to allure someone she didn't even know._

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as she felt his hand move from the opposite wall and he put a good few feet distance between them.

"Do you like games Sakura...?"

She almost shivered at the way her name slipped out of his lips so smoothly. Wait game?

"What game?"

She asked as she tried to regain her composure which has quivered a while ago. He didn't answer verbally as he trotted out of the door and she took it as a sign to follow him. She was confused when he led them in the dark room opposite to the kitchen and turned on the lights. She was surprised to see that it was actually a gaming room. Arcade, snookers, dart and tennis table! Name it and it was all there.

"Wow! This is…amazing."

She muttered in awe as she observed the room. Uchihas were really filthy rich.

"Are you up for challenge Miss Haruno?"

She noticed the teasing edge in his voice as he walked in the centre of the room and stared at her expectantly.

"You choose."

She was pretty much back to normal now as she walked with confidence towards the tennis table and grabbed the racquet hanging by it.

"Prepare to loose Uchiha!"

 _Sasuke loosened up his tie as he took a sip from his vodka. The meeting has dragged on for hours and he was extremely tired. On his way back to their farm house in Kyoto, he decided to stop by and have a drink to ease up his tension. He ignored the blonde girl who was deliberately trying to gain his attention and stood up from the stool. He was far from being a virgin but he also wasn't the type to pick up random woman from club. His eyes trailed around the surroundings for a while before it caught sight of a unique shade of pink blended in the crowd. He noticed that it was a woman's hairs. Obviously. She looked in her mid-twenties, just like him. His eyes roamed over her toned legs as she twirled in her black heels. She was wearing a sexy black dress which reached the middle of her thigh, a stark contrast to her milky white skin and Sasuke couldn't help but think she looked absolutely delicious. He blamed it on the alcohol in his system. It was then her eyes met his own. He smirked as he felt her blush lightly under his gaze. He was very well aware of the effect he had on the ladies. To his astonishment, she gave him a sexy smile and danced sensually as she kept her eye fixed on him. She turned, giving him a nice view of her round ass and the exposed skin from her backless dress. He felt all his blood rush to south as she seduced him. He took a harsh sip from his drink as he tried to calm himself. She slowly half bent her knees and trailed her hands over her long legs, giving him a good view of her cleavage. He lost it. He had to have her tonight._

Sakura pumped her fist in the air as Sasuke missed her shot and ball fell on the ground. They were both neck to neck and she realised that he was just as competitive as her. All the more fun. He shot her an annoyed look as he slammed the ball with full force at her.

'Take that Sakura.'

 _Sakura felt disappointed as she noticed the stranger now missing from his place. Where did he go? She paused her dance and walked towards the bar stand on her shaky feet. She pushed past the crowd and almost stumbled on the counter. His glass was still kept on the table top and she groaned with defeat. She felt the need to pee and walked towards the female washroom. She got out of the room once she was done and walked through the narrow corridors. She had enough for tonight and decided to leave for her hotel. She had hoped to see that hot guy again but her luck was against it._

 _A strong hand caught her wrist as she was pushed against the wall and gasped loudly. She was about to scream when her attacker placed his hand over her mouth. It was then she got a good look at him and was surprised to see the hot guy from before. Her breathe got heavy as his dark eyes stared at her hungrily. She slowly removed his hand and placed her own over his cheek gently._

" _I was hoping to run into you."_

 _She whispered as she slid her hands down and placed it over his hard chest. He caught her small hands in his large ones and placed it around his neck. He leaned forward so their noses were touching and placed his own around her waist._

" _What's your name?"_

 _She gave a lazy grin and moved her mouth to nip over his earlobe._

" _Don't you think it's more exciting to remain strangers?"_

 _He agreed silently with the mixen as he pushed her body closer to his. She was too tempting and irresistible._

" _You are playing with fire."_

 _He warned her as his eyes flickered from her pouty lips to her emerald orbs. He wanted to ravish her so badly. She remained unaffected as she ran her thumb over his mouth and whispered._

" _Baby…you can't get burned if you are made of flames."_

 _An intelligent beauty. Just the way he liked them._

 _She ran her slim fingers through his unruly hairs and licked her lips as she stared at his inviting mouth._

" _I want to fuck your brains out. Right here, right now."_

 _It was all the invitation he needed as his mouth crashed over hers passionately and he sunk his fingers into the curve of her waist. She shifted closer to him and encircled his neck as he slowly grinded his body to hers. She tasted just like he thought she would. A ripe fruit. She moaned as he caressed her back and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues met in deep wild thrust as he pressed her further into the wall. He wanted more of it. More of her. He wanted her naked and writhing under him._

 _As much as he wanted to, he couldn't have sex with her so openly in public. He broke free from her lips as she whined and tried to pull him closer. He caught her wrist and quickly made his way out of the club and into his car._

"YESSS!"

Sakura screamed in delight as she hit the dashboard on the centre and turned to face Sasuke with a bright smile. He chuckled at her childish demeanour. The girl has tried her hand at almost everything in past two hours and she was still as energetic as ever.

"Impressive. The only thing remaining now is snookers."

He pointed to the pool table as her smile vanished completely and she looked at in disappointment.

"I wish I could but unfortunately I don't know how to play it."

He snorted at her as he picked up the cue stick and placed the white ball and targeted the red one in the corner. With a swift move, he hit the ball and turned to face her.

"Want me to teach you?"

She looked sceptical as she studied him. He wasn't the kind of guy to deliberately do something for her. He was definitely up to something.

"You wanting to help me? Woah, did you hit your head in the past few hours or what?"

He didn't look too pleased with her remark as he shot her a dirty look before taking an angle and hitting another target harshly.

Sakura noticed his pissed off face and rolled her eyes at how easily he got ticked off as she walked over to where he was standing.

"Fine. I am sorry for before. I do want to learn."

She looked at him hopefully as he stood on his place for few seconds, just watching her before he handed her the stick.

"Hold it tightly. Move your left hand, like this."

He commanded as he placed his hands over her and Sakura felt chills run down her spine. This was the first time he touched her after last night. He moved to stand just behind her as he motioned her to lean forward and focus her eyes on the ball. Sasuke placed the white ball in front and tilted her chin to look at it but instead she looked sideways at him. When Sasuke noticed her still form he turned his head to look at her but regretted the decision as their faces were just few millimetres away. He then grew conscious of her voluptuous body and her heaving chest and those lips which he had devoured countless times last night.

 _His kisses trailed down her jaw as she fisted her hands in his hairs. Her legs were secured around his waist and her dress lay pooled at her feet. He was only wearing his pants as his shirt lay forgotten somewhere around the room. She roamed her hands over his abs as his hand squeezed her bottom tightly. She could feel his hardness on her stomach as he nibbled on her neck. She moaned and brought his lips down on hers as he walked her towards his bed. She felt his hand move towards the hook of her bra and broke free from his kiss to stare at him. His eyes were dark with desire as he nuzzled her nose with his. She bit her lip then._

" _One night stand is usually not my thing."_

 _She spoke slowly as her eyes met his and he studied her flushed face for a while before a handsome smirk appeared on his face. She looked so innocent as she stared at him. He couldn't believe it was the same girl who have seduced him back at the club._

" _Then don't stand. Just lie down."_

 _With that he moved her to the bed and placed her on it before climbing up. All the doubts and fears disappeared from her mind as he kissed her senseless yet again. She lost herself in him._

Sakura swatted his hands away when she noticed how close their faces were and moved out of his hold.

"I am..umm…going to take a nap."

She didn't look back and wait for his response as she darted off the room leaving a confused and aroused Sasuke behind.

/

By the time she got up, it was already past afternoon and she saw Sasuke sitting on the sofa solving a crossword. She avoided his eyes when he looked up at her before swiftly putting his nose back into the magazine. She sat on the armchair and opened her mobile and started to play Temple Run. Anything to ignore the uncomfortable atmosphere. Half an hour passed and she felt herself getting frustrated at the growing silence. They were back to square one now. She knew Sasuke can go on for days without forming a single syllable so she decided to take the initiative and broke the ice.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn."

He didn't even spare her a single glance as she tried not to get her temper flaring again. It would only make things worse and she didn't know how long she have to stay with him.

"So…tell me about your family."

"I have father mother and an elder brother."

He spoke shortly as her eyebrow twitched and she plastered a fake smile over her face before addressing him again.

"That's nice. To have a sibling. I am the only daughter of my parents and sometimes I wish I had someone to share everything with. I mean I can't tell my parents everything. But thankfully I have my best friend Ino. She is my sister from another mother. She always supported me in my life and career. Speaking of my career, I am a doctor. Cardiologist and the head surgeon of the Senju hospitals. It's in Osaka. Although my home is in Hokkaido but I live in Osaka. It's a lovely city. You should really visit it sometimes. Not to meet me of course. Anyways, tell me something about you."

He twirled the fountain pen in his hand before he scribbled down on the blank space.

"Did you say something?"

Sakura reached her breaking point at his insensitive nature. That jerk didn't listen to a single thing she said. She made a complete fool out of herself. Sakura clenched her knuckles tightly and got up from the chair as she picked up her purse and mobile phone lying on the small desk by the wall. Sasuke noticed her walking in the direction of the front door and frowned.

"I will have your clothes dry cleaned and send it to you when the storm is clear. Goodbye. "

He got up as soon as she grabbed the knob of the large doors and walked towards her.

"And how do you plan on getting to your hotel? On feet."

"Yes"

She hissed at him and slammed open the door and shivered when the icy cold wind blew inside. Her pride was on stack and she can't go back on her words now. She walked on the snow filled pavement and her feet froze as she tried to walk on her pointed heels.

"Sakura!"

She heard his voice but refused to turn back and walked in front. Her teeth clattered and she rubbed her hands over her shoulder to warm her up. It was difficult to see where the gate was as the snow rained down heavily on her. She twisted her ankle and slipped on the slippery surface, but before she could fall down, pair of masculine hands caught her. She felt her blood turn cold as another wave of wind flew past them.

"You damn annoying woman!"

Sasuke growled as he picked her up bridal style in his arms and carried her inside.

"Let me go Sasuke!"

She struggled in his arms as he tightened his grip on her and brought her inside before shutting the door behind them. Sakura was red both in anger and embarrassment as he placed her on the feathery cushion near the fireplace. He removed her sandals and placed it aside as he rubbed her frozen feet. They have turned blue as he moved her leg near the fire and drew soothing circles over her smooth skin. She was surprised at his gentle caress and stared at his face in daze as she couldn't understand what goes on in his mind. He was…

"Bipolar. That's what you are."

She said to him as he raised his eyebrow at her. He let go of her leg when he felt its temperature returning to normal.

"Funny. I was going to call your parents in Hokkaido and tell the same thing."

"You listened?"

He stared blankly at her as she smiled at him. See. This is what he was talking about. She got severe mood swings.

"What?"

"You listened when I told you about myself."

"It was hard not to when you are this loud."

She smacked him playfully on his arm as he winced inwardly. She was freakishly strong for her small frame.

"There is a difference between hearing and listening Sasuke. You actually paid attention to it. Why do you have to act like an asshole then?"

"It comes naturally."

She shook her head at him as the corners of his mouth twitched upward in a smile. Sakura saw the dimple appear on his cheek as he smiled which made him appear even more attractive then possible.

"So…Will you tell me about yourself now?"

She asked expectantly as he sighed and leaned his solid frame on the couch.

"You might have heard about my father Fugaku already. He is a businessman and my brother Itachi is captain in the army. My mother is a normal housewife. I am the vice president of the company and expected to take over after my father retires. I have lived my whole life in Tokyo expect when I went to University in California. That's enough to know about me."

She propped herself on her elbow and nodded. She squinted her eyes as she studied his face and moved her finger over his cheek.

"You have a mole on your face. How come I never noticed it before?"

He didn't say anything as he relished her soft touch silently. She retraced her hand when she caught him giving her odd look and coughed slightly before a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"Let's play a game."

"No."

He declined flatly as she pouted at him and deadpanned.

"I played your game. It's your turn to play mine."

He knew that she was rather pushy and would probably try to slip out of his house if he refused again so he agreed. He never cared about others so much and wondered what changed now. She was supposed to be just a one night stand. But she has become much more than that in such a short span of time. He slept with few other girls before but never bothered about them. So what made her different than them?

She brightly smiled at him as he sighed with defeat. He liked it. Her smile.

He realised then she was different than others because she was real. She didn't drool over him or tried to flatter him with fake words. Sakura didn't care who or what he was. She didn't treat him as the heir of a billion dollar company. He was just Sasuke for her. His musing was interrupted however as she spoke in her cheerful voice.

"Let's play twenty questions."

/

 _ **To be continued….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the lovely review and favs and follows.**_

/

 _I'll make love to you_

 _Like you want me to_

 _And I'll hold you tight_

 _Baby…_

"Let's play twenty questions!"

Sasuke looked at the pinkette as though she had grown two heads. No. A big No. Did she not know a thing about him until now? Twenty questions means speaking. A lot and lot of blabbering about things which were practically irrelevant and ridiculous. He had a vague idea of things she may ask him and he was definitely not going to answer those bizarre questions.

Without giving her an answer, he got up from the floor pillow and headed towards the kitchen to grab a quick bite. He noticed Sakura's annoyed expression as she got up and followed him.

"Hey, I asked you something. It's rude to ignore people Sasuke!"

"Well I am not a nice guy Sakura."

He stated as a matter of fact as he warmed up the tomato soup he made yesterday. She narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a pointed look.

"Alright. I see. Thank you for your hospitality. Don't even bother stopping me this time."

But before she could storm out of the kitchen his deep voice resounded through the peach walls of the room.

"How old are you?"

She turned on her feet as she tried to comprehend his question in mind.

"I am sorry?"

"Your stupid game. Let's play. I would rather do it than dispose off your corpse from my porch tomorrow morning."

She didn't seem offended by his question as she gave him a radiant smile and perched herself above his dining table.

"I turned twenty six this March. Same question at you."

He took a sip from his bowl as he sat on the stool adjacent to the kitchen counter and gave her an amused smirk.

"I slept with an old lady."

Sakura gaped at him with wide open eyes and shook her head.

"Whaa..I am just 26. How old are you?"

"Twenty six this july."

She glared at him and threw the apple from the fruit basket at his face but he easily caught it with his left hand and chuckled.

"You are an insolent prick."

"You know that already Miss Haruno."

She ignored his cocky expression and struck out her tongue at him before speaking again.

"Favourite food?"

"Tomato and riceballs."

"Yours?"

"Miso soup."

"The thing you hate the most?"

"Having meaningless conversation like right now."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him as he remained unfazed.

"Biggest mistake of your life?"

"Sleeping with you."

Maybe it was his previous remark which irked her but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She saw Sasuke froze on his spot and she mentally scolded herself for not keeping her tongue in check. He looked at her and gave her a hollow laugh.

"I see."

She knew it. She knew she should have rather bit her tongue than said those words. Sakura was pretty sure if the words were directed at her she would have thrown a hysterical fit of anger by now. She saw him get up from his seat and place his bowl in the basin before walking out. There was nothing she could do to stop him. So much for getting to know him. Sakura winced when the door to his bedroom closed with a slam.

Great, she has messed up everything now.

/

Sakura nuzzled the warm blanket closer to her form as she nestled her head in the couch. The place was awfully quiet and the only sounds she could hear were the ticking of the wall clock or the low rumbling sound of the wind against the glass panes of the window. Three hours. It's been three hours since he have locked himself inside his room and showed no sign of coming out any time sooner. It was already 7:23 in the evening and it was getting dark outside. She hated it. She hated this weather. She hated the nightfall. She hated the fact that Sasuke was angry or probably upset with her. She hated to be alone. She has done nothing but aimlessly wander around the rest of his house for past few hours. She was getting insane without having anything to do. She sighed and rolled on her stomach just as a small click was heard. She pretended to be asleep as she saw Sasuke walk out before disappearing down his hallway. She waited for few minutes before throwing away her blanket and decided to follow him. She would even apologize if the situation demanded. Anything to get him to talk to her again.

With careful steps, she tiptoed in his warm comforters and walked through the wide corridors. She found a staircase at the end leading to the basement and slowly climbed down. As she got closer she heard some indistinct noises coming and her curiosity peeked. She finally reached the end of the stairs and discovered a large room there. It seemed like a garage, or more specifically a training area. There were two cars, probably vintage, parked inside and dozens of other things like tires, tools, old appliances. It was probably a kind of storage area. The place was much warmer compared to the upstairs. It was then she saw Sasuke standing in the middle of room and punching the heavy bag hanging from the ceiling. He was only wearing a blue shirt and his black trousers as his sweats lay forgotten on a desk placed by the bricked wall.

Her eyes remain glued to his form as the muscles in his arm bulged with each hit. Drops of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead as he gave a hard kick to the bag. She couldn't stop the wave of desire coursing through her as she watched him practice. Watching hot man work out was a big turn on for any sane female species and Sakura wasn't an exception either.

How could she ever regret having sex with him when it was the best sex of her life. Sure, she had only slept with two guys before which were her boyfriend but nobody was able to make her see stars like this man did. She has never been a screamer but she couldn't even begin to count the number of times she screamed with pleasure last night. He was like a drug, one taste and you are addicted to it. Marks of his passionate lovemaking were still present on her body vividly. A lewd part of her wished to have him one more time before she left. She unconsciously licked her lips as she saw his arms flex with each and every graceful movement. His motions were fluid, just like last night when he moved inside of her and-

"What are you doing here?"

She snapped out of her inappropriate thoughts and blushed at his intense stare before looking away nervously.

"I..I am sorry."

He wrapped the bandage in his hand as he gave her a nonchalant look.

"For sleeping with me?"

He mocked her as he gave a hard punch to the grain bag as it swirled violently. She stiffened and rubbed her shoulders as she took few steps towards him.

"Listen, I didn't mean to say that. You said you hated that game and I just..I said it in anger. I don't want you to think that you took advantage of me or something."

She heard a snort as she saw him pause and stare sideways in her direction.

"Why would I think that? You were the one who seduced me, besides I am sure that you enjoyed it just as much or else you won't be making those noises last night."

Her cheeks grew hot with embarrassment as she averted her eyes to the ground.

"Shut up."

His interest now peeked, Sasuke ignored the bag and started walking in her direction. She tucked her hairs behind her ears and lowered the hem of her sweater as he stopped in front of her. He grabbed her chin and lifted it up to meet her jade eyes and whispered

"This is what I do to woman Sakura. They become completely powerless in front of me. Even you."

She wanted to wipe off that smug look from his face as she poked his chest in anger and took few steps back. Does he think she was an easy lay like others? All embarrassment and desire was washed off her body as she hissed.

"Let me make something clear to you Mr Uchiha. I am not like your other one night stands that will come back crawling into your bed again. We had a good time last night but I was drunk okay. I don't go to random bars and pick up random people like you do to fuck with. I have more respect than that."

He didn't seem to be pleased by her comment as his eyelids narrowed and he gave her a cold look.

"And just…how did you come to the conclusion that I do this often."

His voice was dangerously calm as Sakura remained unperturbed by it and chuckled humourlessly.

"You don't give me a reason to believe otherwise."

"You haven't known me for a whole day and you made assumptions about me. Let Me Make Something Clear To You Miss Haruno. I don't take random women as you like to put it, back to my place. You were the very first and believe me I am regretting my decision even more than you are. Let's try to be civil towards each other for today and I will drop you off first thing in the morning as storm clears."

/

Sakura stirred the egg in the pan as she sprinkled the spices over it. She was hungry and she wasn't going to sulk in a corner or wait for Sasuke to serve her food. She may have gone a bit overboard by calling him a playboy but he was the one who insulted her first. Sakura massaged her temple as she realised that her flaring temper needed to be toned down. He asked her to act civil so she has taken up the offer as she decided to make food for both of them. Few minutes later she was done as she served the food in the plates before walking out to call him.

He was working on his laptop as usual as she knocked on the door.

"I made some food for both of us. Thought you might be hungry. So, mind joining me?"

Sasuke nodded after a moment break and slowly got up and followed the woman outside. He was taken aback when he noticed the tomatoes stuffed in his omelette and the round rice balls lying beside it. She made his favourite. Was this some kind of repentance? He briefly stared at her as she sat opposite to him with a small smile.

He dug in his food as he was definitely hungry and was pleased at its delicious taste. They both ate in a comfortable silence and Sasuke helped her with the dishes once they were done.

"it was good."

Sakura looked at him in confusion as she wiped her wet hands on the towel. What was he talking about? After a second it registered in her mind as she nodded at him.

"Thanks."

Sasuke stood rooted on his place as he stared in distance and she wondered what he wanted.

"Yes…Sasuke?"

He refused to look into her eyes and coughed slightly as he spoke.

"We didn't complete your game. Let's do it."

To say that Sakura was surprised was an understatement as it was said out of the blue. He was really a strange man.

"O-Okay.."

Her brain fumbled with words as she agreed to him.

/

"Favourite holiday spot?'

"On a deserted island away from people."

"Thought so."

Sakura laughed at his answer as he mirrored her expression. Second round of the game went on better than the previous one and they both got to know a lot about each other and she was genuinely glad that Sasuke seemed to enjoy himself. The game was over as the silence settled on the pair once again. Talking to Sasuke was refreshing. If only he worked on his communication skills more, he can be a better person.

Sasuke seemed to be in a much better mood now so she thought of taking advantage of the situation. She walked towards the stereo system and turned on the button as Sasuke let out a small groan at her action. Ignoring his unimpressed look, she took long strides as she approached him.

"Let's dance!"

"No."

"Do you ever say yes in the first time?"

"No."

He almost felt like laughing at her reaction. She was pouting like a small child as she stared at him with her big emerald eyes. Something inside him churned and he looked away just as she grabbed his hand and forced him out of the chair. She was freakishly strong.

"I won't take no for an answer. Think of it as a parting gift to me."

She tried to reason with him as he gave her a blank look. She didn't let go of his hand as she played the song with remote and placed her hand over his shoulder gently and swayed slowly. _John legend's All of me_ played in the speaker as she grinned at him. A romantic number, great!

"Fine. But only one song."

"Agreed."

They both started moving slowly as a content smile graced her lips. Sasuke inhaled the scent of jasmine from her hairs as he moved his hand around her waist. She rested her head over his shoulder as they slowly danced. Sasuke actually felt nice as he held her in his arms. It felt like an intimate act and the music added to the cosy atmosphere. Sakura unconsciously nuzzled his neck with her nose as he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her close. He lifted her up as she was feather light to him before placing her feet over his and resumed dancing. Sakura although a bit shocked by his move, didn't show it as she enjoyed the movement.

She has begun to like his company. He was different than most of the guys she encountered. Although he displayed a hard exterior but she knew he was caring deep inside.

Sasuke didn't stop even when the song changed as he actually liked to be in close proximity with this girl. She was annoying but he liked getting her worked up and the little expressions she gave every now or then. He grazed his finger over her spine as she shivered slightly.

 _Close your eyes, make a wish_

 _And blow out the candlelight_

 _For tonight is just your night_

 _We're gonna celebrate,_

 _All through the night._

 _Boyz II men_ romantic hit played as Sakura lifted her head to look at him and almost gasped at the look in his eyes. His eyes were hooded with something akin to lust and desire and the song didn't help either.

 _I'll make love to you_

 _Like you want me to_

 _And I'll hold you tight_

 _Baby all through the night._

Maybe it was a bad idea to invite him to dance with her even before checking the playlist. She bit her lip as he removed the strand of hair from her eyes.

"We should probably stop."

She murmured to him but he showed no signs of moving as he ran his fingers over her shoulder. He dipped his head to place a small kiss over her collarbone and she felt the familiar fluttering in her stomach. Before things could go out of hand, Sakura decided to break free of his hold but he was reluctant as he only brought her closer to him.

"I have thought of a better parting gift for you."

He whispered seductively in her ear and she blushed at his words. He leaned closer to her face and stared in her hazy eyes. Even in the oversized sweater and the messy bun she looked absolutely breathtaking to him.

"I won't do anything if you don't want me to."

He spoke again as Sakura placed her finger over his mouth to shush him before staring deep into his onyx eyes.

"I do want you to. Take me Sasuke."

He crashed his lips on hers as she returned it back with equal fervour and wrapped her arms around his neck. She will allow herself to make one more mistake this night.

/

 _ **Lemon in next chapter and some drama of course. Then next will be the epilogue.**_

 _ **Please read and review everyone.**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks a lot guys for all the amazing reviews and favs and follows. You guys are definitely the best.

And now to the most awaited chapter.

/

 _Your touch hypnotising_

 _You could be the devil_

 _You could be an angel_

 _Your touch so foreigner_

 _Supernatural, extra-terrestrial_

Sasuke crashed his lips to hers and she responded it with equal fervour as she wrapped her arms around his back. Passion blazed between them just like last night. His fingers curled tightly around her hairs as he removed the knot and let them fall freely down her shoulders. His tongue entered her mouth as he tasted every corner of her. Sakura moaned as Sasuke sank his finger in the curve of her waist tightly and brought her closer to him. They were now perfectly moulded together with no space in between but it still wasn't enough. She wanted to be more close to him. To feel him around her. Inside her. His hands caressed her stomach and arms as she gripped on his shirt tightly. Sasuke broke from the kiss to nibble on her jaw and neck as she threw back her head to give him easy access. His hands roamed over her spine and behind as he squeezed her and pushed her upwards.

He brought her legs around his waist and grinded himself on her. He smashed their lips together once again as she fisted her hands in his silky hair. Sakura's whole body was on fire. Even though the temperature was below zero degree, she felt herself getting hotter each second. She pressed herself further into him, telling him what she wanted as he broke the kiss. Sasuke's dark eyes bore into hers intensely and she felt herself burning up. His mouth was on hers the next second as she moaned in approval. Her back hit the cold wall and Sakura gasped as he conquered her mouth with his tongue.

Sasuke broke apart from her and tugged on _his_ sweater as he pulled it over her head. She did the same with his shirt and let out a satisfied groan when his bare chest touched hers. She roamed her hands over his hard muscles and placed butterfly kisses over his neck, collarbone and strong shoulders. He growled at the sensation and brought her head up to nibble on her neck. Sasuke's mouth moved down slowly as he licked at her cleavage. He nibbled on her milky skin until it broke and it became red.

A sense of possessiveness washed over him as he saw the marks on her skin. Faded one from yesterday and the new ones which were just beginning to appear. She looked extremely delightful with her swollen lips and half lidded eyes. He wanted to be the _only_ one to see Sakura like this.

His hand crushed her hips in a bruising grip as he snapped open the hook of her bra and threw it on the floor. She shivered as the cold air hit her breast before he cupped one with his warm hand and lowered his mouth on hers. Sakura bit her lip at the double pleasure as he sucked on her creamy mounds. After few minutes he removed himself and sucked on her throat pulse.

She felt him move again as she was pushed against another wall and Sasuke lifted both of her hands over her head and secured them there before engaging her mouth in another hot kiss. He nibbled and licked on them and she tried to break free of his vice grip but he was much strong. She rubbed their lower bodies together for friction as he removed his lips from hers and stared at her with wild passion and desire.

"I am not going to let you sleep a wink tonight Sakura.."

He whispered sensually as she involuntarily shivered at his words which drove her mad. He carried her towards his bedroom as he grabbed the knob and turned it open before throwing her on his bed. Silky black cover graced her back as he slammed the door shut and hovered above her. She saw the muscles on his shoulder blade flex as he caged her under him. Sakura breathed heavily as he moved his hand towards her trouser and slowly removed it off her. His eyes grazed over her smooth creamy legs as he slowly slid her panties down her legs. She was completely bare to his hungry eyes now.

Sasuke freed himself from his own clothing as he settled above her again. He traced small kisses over her leg as he neared her centre. She screamed just as his tongue reached her folds. He licked and nipped her over and over again until she was sobbing with pleasure under him. She felt herself getting close as she writhed and panted. But before she could come, he broke from her with a smirk and kissed her again. His hard chest flattened against her soft bosoms as he kissed her with raw intensity.

Sakura responded just as furiously as him and bit him hard until she tasted coppery taste of blood. Their teeth banged together as their tongue engaged in battle of dominance. She felt his erection between her legs as it grazed over her and she entangled her hand in his hairs, pulling it tightly to feel him. He widened her knees and rubbed his erection against her as she broke free from his mouth with a gasp. Sasuke looked at her in awe. Her sighs, her erotic expression, her pink hairs sprawled over his pillow, her swollen lips, her flushed cheeks.

She was beautiful.

She was different than anyone he had ever been. This hot tempered woman….

He lowered his forehead to hers and nuzzled her nose with his before giving a chaste kiss on her lips.

Sakura was surprised by his loving gesture as she looked at him with her drowsy orbs. His erection pressed between her open thighs. Hard and hot. Her hands gripped him, nails raking his chest trailing red marks over his skin. Sasuke moved down and kissed her thighs, running wet kisses on her feverish skin. She gasped in ecstasy as she tried to suppress a throaty moan. His kisses trailed up her stomach, breast and neck until he found her mouth again and his knees separated her legs.

He tilted her chin as their eyes met. Full of raw passion and wanton as he silently asked for her permission to enter. She kissed him fully on his mouth as he entered her slowly..completely filling her up. A cry spilled from her lips as he pushed until her hilt. He groaned at the velvety sensation of her warm insides. Sasuke pulled back again and slammed forward in gentle motion. Her walls contracted around him. She felt good. So good. Last night they both were drunk out of their mind but it was different today.

They were aware of this. They both wanted each other. Sasuke bit on her neck and she whimpered as he drew back before slamming back in. He continued his motion and eventually picked up his pace so that she has to gasp loudly every time he entered her. He grabbed her right leg and placed it over his arm to give him better access as he penetrated her even further.

She felt so tight and wet and wonderfully hot.

"Sasuke…"

She moaned his name as she gripped the sheets underneath her.

"Sakura.."

He growled as he hit her even deeper and faster.

She was on fire as his thrusts become harder. The bed creaked under them at his powerful strokes. Sakura wrapped her legs around him to bring him even closer as he placed a sloppy kiss over jaw and squeezed her thighs. Her head thrashed back as his thumb touched her sensitive fold. She moved her hand to cup his bottom tightly as he kissed her wildly, increasing his tempo.

Her entire body shuddered and wept as she came with a scream of his name. Sasuke didn't stop even then as he lifted her up so that she was seated on his lap. Their mouths mashed together, he slammed into her again and again until she came once more. He followed soon after as he filled her.

They stayed like this for a while, trying to come down from their high. Sakura looked at him lazily as his midnight eyes gazed back at her. She let out a hearty laugh before placing a small kiss over his nose.

"I gotta admit. Sex is definitely the best time pass."

He remembered his words from the morning then as he too gave a light chuckle before shifting their position. Sakura stared wide eyed as he lied flat on the bed and she sat atop him. He was still inside her and she felt him growing hard again.

"Then we should definitely not waste any time while we are at it."

Sasuke spoke in his husky voice as she stared at him for few seconds before giving a seductive smile. She started to move over his length. Up and down as he groaned at the sight. Her hair flew every time she moved. Beads of sweat trickled down her skin as her breast bounced up and down with every move. Sakura found her rhythm as she mewled and threw her head back at the numbing feeling of him inside her. He caressed her body as he squeezed her breast and traced her soft stomach. Her walls gripped him tightly as he grabbed her ass and pushed himself into her core, as hard and fast as he could. She matched his pace gliding up and down on him as she rode another wave of orgasm.

Sakura continued to gasp and convulse as he stretched her as wide as he could. He roared as he sat upright and embraced her tightly, slanting his lips over hers. He reached his limit as well as he released all the pent up sensation in her.

Sakura was tired as she limped and hung onto his shoulder for support. Sasuke pushed them both down on the bed, all covered in sweat and panting with the sex or was it lovemaking?

"Are you okay?"

He asked gently as she nodded tiredly and nuzzled into his neck. His hands caressed her back as she sighed. Their bodies were still slick and connected.

"Good. Because we are not done yet."

With that he moved their bodies as he perched himself atop her. The two were once again engaged in their passionate frenzy. Sleep the last thing on their mind.

/

It felt like a déjà vu all over again. Her waking up on his bed next morning. Completely naked, spend and satiated. All except the hangover and the shock of sleeping with a stranger. She gazed at his sleeping face as he looked peaceful. A serene expression on his face. She traced the contour of his handsome face with her finger and smiled. Sakura placed a small kiss on his lips as she got up from the bed. She winced. She was sore. Deliciously sore. Sasuke was incredible in bed and there was no telling otherwise. He knows where to touch to ignite her senses.

She walked on her shaky feet as she felt something different today. The rays of sunlight peeked from the curtain as reality hit her. Snowstorm was gone. The sky was clear. She can go back to her hotel again. Back to her home. A bittersweet smile spread over her face as she glanced at the sleeping figure before making her decision.

/

Sasuke rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he slowly opened them. It was bright. Too bright. He only then realised that the sunshine was illuminating his bedroom. He stretched his hand to feel the other occupant of bed and frowned. It was empty. He sat up and roamed his eyes around his room as an eerie sensation of loneliness surrounded him. He stood from the bed and noticed that her thrown clothes were missing. He walked and checked into the bathroom. Empty.

He felt something inside him twitch as he glanced out. She couldn't have..right? He picked up his boxers and pulled them over his legs as he decided to check the rest of the house. He paused however when he noticed a white paper tucked on the bedside table. It wasn't there yesterday.

He picked it up and opened it as he read its content.

 _I really had a good time with you Sasuke. Even though you acted like an arrogant asshole eighty percent of the time but I am gonna miss you. I will never forget the moments we shared together._

 _PS: I don't do two night stands either if you are wondering. But I do think it's much better than a one night stand._

 _~Love_

 _Sakura_

He clutched it tightly in his palm before tearing the paper apart and smashing the lamp on the opposite wall. He was angry. A lot. She left him. With a stupid note. Heck he didn't even know the hotel she was staying at. Or her phone number for that matter. Sure, he has his resources and can find where she was staying but what good it would do?

They were just strangers after all. Two people who had mind blowing sex last two nights. She have her own life and he his. It was for the best. At least her memories will remain with him.

But deep down Sasuke knew that he yearned for her companionship and didn't want to part this way.

That girl.

She was such a pain in the ass.

A pain in the ass he was crazy about only after a day.

/

 _ **Finished?**_

 _ **Maybe…**_

 _ **Please read and review everyone.**_

 _ **They make me so happy.**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all the love dear readers. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. Here is the epilogue you wanted. Enjoy**_

 **/**

 **Six months later**

"Paging Dr. Haruno. Report to my office immediately."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her café mocha and closed the blue folder she was examining. She have barely just gotten a break after working on two surgeries for past six hours and now Tsunade wanted to see her. Sometimes she just wanted to take a day or three off and go to a vacation on island. Hawaii perhaps. She got up from her leather chair and closed the door behind her as she took the lift to her senior's floor.

Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked towards the office of her mentor/head doctor with quicksteps. Sakura knocked on the glass doors lightly before getting in. The blonde lady was drinking her red wine. When it came to Tsunade it was never too late to grab a drink or two. Sakura gave a small smile as she sat in front of her superior. Tsunade finally placed her glass down as she turned her eyes to the young woman.

"Aa Sakura. Just in time. Good, now listen. You have to attend this gala ceremony held in Tokyo this weekend as a representative of our hospital. You see, I could have gone but.."

"You have got more important thing to do like I don't know go to a vacation in Maldives?"

Sakura finished for her with a hint of sarcasm as Tsunade coughed slightly and gave a sheepish smile before averting back to her authorative self. She propped herself on her elbows and leaned forward on the oak desk.

"Alright, that was one time young lady and I already apologized for it. Anyways Sakura this won't be a boring conference like last one. It's a grand feast infact. And you will be happy to hear that some of the prominent companies of Japan are making donations for the hospital. You will get to dress up nicely and who knows maybe you will meet the man of your dreams there."

She joked as Sakura sighed and nodded before taking the invitation card from her. She didn't have choice in this matter anyways. With a small nod she got up from her chair and headed outside.

"Oye and Sakura…"

She turned her head interrogatively at the Senju lady as she gave a cheeky smile to her.

"Try not to get caught in any storm this time."

She slammed the door behind her just as Tsunade gave a light chuckle and proceeded to finish off the rest of her drink.

/

"Don't worry forehead girl. Yamanaka Ino is here to the rescue."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow as her best friend did a small twirl before going through the dozen of clothes in her wardrobe. Sakura stared into distance as she faintly heard her blonde friend deciding what colour could be perfect for such an event and what sandals will go with them. The pinkette was too preoccupied with her thoughts to bother with the choice of her cloth. She was going to the Tokyo. The city where he lives. Businessmen were coming. There was a high chance that he would attend the event too. What if she bumped into him? Will he recognise her? Of course. How many women have pink hair anyways? Will he be angry? Or will he be a plain jerk and ignore her existence all together? She preferred the latter though.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh…"

She looked up to see an agitated Ino as she held two gowns in her hand and walked towards her.

"Sorry I spaced out."

"Clearly."

She bit back and brought the dresses in front before placing each one of them over her petite figure.

"So what will it be? Sexy maroon satin gown or classy blue silk gown?"

Maroon one had a plunging neckline and a narrow slit from the mid-thigh while the blue one was more decent with the halter neck and flowing frills. It was pretty easy to choose.

"Definitely the blue one."

She stated firmly as Ino gave her a mischievous smile before throwing the dress at her.

"Good. Satin it is."

/

Sakura adjusted her gown as she settled herself on the ornate metallic chair. She felt on display as her long legs peeked from the red dress. She mentally decided to kill Ino when she went home as she saw several men eying her not so subtly. Typical. She tried to distract herself as she glanced around the grand halls of the seven star hotel. The structure was marvellous with vintage setting and the feudal era paintings decorating the golden walls. It was a mega gala event. She noticed some of the loaded businessman dressed in fine and expensive suits and the ladies doting 25 carat diamond as they held hands with their better halfs. Sakura snorted. What a showoff. It has been an hour already and the show was yet to begin as apparently their chief guest was running behind the schedule. On the cue the lights dimmed and the announcer made his appearance on the stage as everyone averted their attention to the spotlight.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman! It's a pleasure to have you all here on this auspicious day. I hope you all are having a good time…blah blah blah..

Sakura barely paid attention to the boring speech as she chose the moment to chat with Ino instead.

 _This party sucks. Have anyone told you that rich people are b-o-r-i-n-g?_

 _Relax Forehead girl. No need to spell it out. You just keep your eyes open for any hot guy out there. God sake you need to settle down now or else it will be too late. You are already getting wrinkles honey._

Sakura shut her messaging app and cursed the girl as she quickly took a peek in her compact mirror. Her skin was as flawless as ever. It was even better than that Ino Pig. She was just about to go out in the balcony to take some fresh air when she heard a name she wasn't supposed to hear ever.

"May I present to you the chief guest of this evening. The young and successful CEO of the Uchiha corps. Mr. Sasuke Uchiha!"

Cheers and applause reverberated through the area as everyone got up to welcome the newly appointed CEO of the powerful firms but Sakura remain glued to her seat. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke was here. Just what she feared. As on cue the said man made his appearance on the stage with his signature smirk adoring his handsome face. Sakura has to stifle a gasp as her heart did somersaults merely at the sight of him. How could he have such an effect on her? It was just supposed to be a night stand or maybe two. She was supposed to get over him. Truth be told, after that night no matter how hard she tried she wasn't able to get him out of her mind. She lost all interest in other men. She spent hours reading his articles in the magazine or staring at his pictures on the internet. She was twenty seven and the vice head of the prominent Senju hospitals yet she behaved like a lovesick school girl. She tried to get up but her feet remain frozen as Sasuke took the mic and addressed everyone.

"Greetings to everyone.."

His voice. Oh god his voice. Still as sexy as ever.

She stared mesmerised as he spoke with confidence. He was a sight to behold in his dark suit. A powerful businessman. Everyone chuckled as he made a light joke and Sakura wondered when did he get a funny bone? He was a sarcastic man. Not humorous. Maybe it was an act he put up in front of everyone. Of course he can't act like a jerk in front of the crowd. He had a reputation to hold.

She heard some of the reporters asking about his new position in the company. Some asked about his brother and father. Her interest was peeked however when someone asked about his lovelife. Sakura stifled a laugh as the man had the romantic capacity of an ice cube. Sasuke Uchiha don't do romance period. She glanced at him and her breath caught in her throat as she saw him staring right in her direction. Was it possible that he saw her? No. It can't be. He was a good distance apart from her. His face broke into a small smile as he turned his head to the reporter.

"I do actually. I am in love with a woman and I plan on proposing to her soon."

There were howls and hushed whispers around as everyone asked about the lucky lady but Sasuke refused to answer as he bid small thanks and walked out from the stage. It was news of the decade. Sakura felt as though she have been stabbed by a knife as she heard him. Never would she have guessed that he would fall in love with someone. Here she was crying over him and missing him every single night but he have moved on. Quite far infact. She let out a bittersweet smile as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

'Stupid Sakura. What did you expect? You were the one who told him to forget about you. You left him with a letter. It was purely physical between you two. What were you hoping? A romantic confession from him?'

Sakura clutched at her heart tightly as she abruptly got up and ran out through the large doors. She ran towards the railing of balcony and leaned down on it. She hated it. She hated that she was still not over him. She hated for being so weak. Dammit!

"Sakura.."

It was just a word and she was lost in torrid of sensations. She knew that voice. His voice calling her name. How many times have she dreamt of it in past few months. She didn't move an inch. She didn't dare to look back as she remained standing by the pillars under the moonlight. How did he find her? Why was he here? Did he want to shove the picture of the _love of his life_ at her face now. What did he want?

She gasped as he stood beside her and she hesitatingly looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her. He was staring in the distance. He seemed to be lost as she wiped off the remaining tears from her face and frowned.

"Umm.. Hi Sasuke. Didn't think that I will meet you again. What a coincidence huh!'

She gave a nervous laugh as he finally looked at her with his piercing black eyes. His face was unreadable as he stared at her for a while before breaking the eye contact.

"Hm. So you are here to represent Senju hospital?"

Sakura tried not to be disappointed at his business-like tone. Why was he being so formal? He could at least act friendly with her. They did have a history together. But then again, he was just being Sasuke. She ignored the pang in her chest as she nodded shortly.

"I am actually. I am filling up for Tsunade here. Oh, congratulations by the way. You finally made it to the CEO."

He grunted with a small shake of his head as an awkward silence settled on the duo until Sakura broke it again.

"So I heard what you said up there. I must say I never thought I will see you falling for someone. But this world is full of surprises. I am really happy for you Sasuke."

She told him with a genuine smile as he eyed her curiously for a moment before giving a small smirk.

"She is amazing. Do you want to meet her?"

Oh no. She was here. She didn't want to be rude so she said yes as enthusiastically as she could. She followed Sasuke as he guided her out of the balcony doors and through the corridors of the hotel. She followed him silently as he came to an abrupt halt in the lavish rose gardens. She was surprised to find it empty. She swayed to and fro on her legs as she turned towards Sasuke with confusion.

"Where is she Sasuke?"

"Right here."

She followed the line of his sight and turned on her heels, expecting to find a radiant and gorgeous model like girl standing behind her. Her eyes widened at what she saw as she remained motionless on the spot. A gothic garden mirror decorated the brick walls as she saw her own reflection in it. What was the meaning of this? Was this some kind of sick joke? She closed her gaping mouth as she turned towards Sasuke shockingly.

"What? What is this Sasuke?"

He slowly closed the distance between them as he stared in her jade eyes with a soft expression. His left hand took her palm as he placed a small kiss over her before turning her body around so that they could see their own reflection in the mirror. Sakura gasped as he encircled her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"I don't believe in fate Sakura. I make my own path. I work hard to get it."

 _Senju hospitals. Tsunade speaking. How can I help you?_

 _Sasuke Uchiha. I have a proposition for you._

 _Mr. Uchiha huh. And what might that be?_

 _I want you to send Sakura Haruno to the event held this week._

 _Why the sudden interest in my pupil Mr. Uchiha?_

 _That's not your business. I just want her to come here._

 _Oh and what might I get from this proposition Mr Sasuke?_

 _I have tickets to the mega casino event of Vegas. Thought you might be interested._

"What? She sold me for the stupid rummy. I don't believe it."

Sakura hissed in his hold as he lightly chuckled at her expression. He missed this. She saw him smiling and shot him a glare as she broke from his hold.

"So after six months suddenly you realised you were in love with me? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

Sasuke was offended at her snarky remark as he pocketed his hands and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Not quite."

 _I don't understand you Sasuke. You never showed any interest in any charity event and out of the blue you want to hold one. Donation to the hospitals?_

 _I thought it might be a good idea to uphold our reputation Father. Don't you think so?_

 _Hmm. Alright._

 _/_

 _Sakura I thought you said you were single._

 _I am. Why Ino pig?_

 _Then care to explain what the hell is this big bouquet of chocolate and roses doing in front of your door on Valentine's day?_

 _What..I don't see..WHAT THE FUCK?_

… _._

… _._

 _.._

 _It doesn't have any name on it._

 _/_

 _I can't believe I listened to you Ino. I waited for two hours and no one showed up. I got stood up on the date. On new year._

 _I am so sorry Sakura. I can't believe that jerk. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better? Anything?_

 _Yes. Don't meddle with my love life anymore._

 _ **Previously that day**_

 _Why would I do that dude? She is hot and gorgeous. Now stop bothering me and cut the phone you.._

 _I will pay you 50000 yen._

 _Woah..You are..I mean…How do I even know this is not a prank call?_

 _Did you see the black car on opposite street. Get in it. Take the money from my men and never show your face around Sakura anymore._

 _Geez. What are you? Her boyfriend. Fine. I prefer cash to women anyday.._

… _._

 _/_

 _Teme what is wrong with you? That hot chick was totally throwing herself over you. If I didn't have Hinata I would have gone for her._

 _You are pig dobe._

 _Hey! You used to do that too you know. I don't know what happened to you suddenly._

 _Tch.._

 _/_

 _Sasuke your father and I want you to meet Mr. Ruhiko's daughter this Friday. She is lovely and well mannered and.._

 _No._

 _What? But why Sasuke?_

…

…

 _/_

 _Sasuke..You hate sugar in your coffee. Why do you.._

 _Not anymore.._

 _/_

 _Uncle Sasuke how does the fairy queen look like?_

 _Well…she has green eyes and pink hairs and a fair skin._

 _Wow she is really pretty._

 _Yes she is.._

 _/_

"I don't believe you. You idiot. Why didn't you come to me directly instead of arranging a charity event!"

She massaged her temple as Sasuke closed his eyes contemplating for a while before he faced her.

"Because I wanted you to find me. "

She blinked her wide eyes rapidly as she took in his words. Her eyebrow twitch as her jaw tensed and she glared at him.

"WHAT? YOU CONCEIETED PRICK! YOU EGOISTIC JERK! YOU WERE TOO PROUD TO APPROACH ME HUH. YOU ARE…GOD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY."

"You can start by saying I love you."

Sakura felt her jaw drop at his words and she resisted the urge to punch the daylights out of him.

'Control Sakura. You don't want blood on your hands now, do you?'

"You know what…Forget it. I am going back."

She turned to move but he caught her wrist in his and engulfed her tightly in his arms. She tried to break free but he was much stronger and after a minute of protest she gave in and stayed in his arms.

"I am not good with words Sakura. I tried to forget everything but you…you damn annoying woman were always on my mind. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to see you but I thought you have moved on. I was wrong."

"What? How did you..I mean…"

"I have my sources Sakura."

/

 _I thought you hated tomatoes forehead. Why did you order a tomoto miso rice?_

 _For a change._

 _/_

 _Sakura I know that you are not too much into the fashion and all but why are you wearing an extremely oversized sweater to the work?_

 _I like it Shizune.._

 _/_

She blushed and looked away from his mesmerising eyes which seemed to be reading her thoughts

"It was cold and..well your sweater was warm.

/

 _Here Sak! Take this…_

 _Oh no. I don't take sugar in my coffee Ten._

 _Since when? Last I remember you used to be get sugar high all the time_

 _Umm..that's why. I prefer it bitter._

 _/_

 _Honey I thought you liked Ken. He is such a sweet guy. You will make a nice couple._

 _No mom. Besides I don't like brunette. I prefer black._

 _/_

Sakura was red now as she hid her face in his suit and Sasuke smirked at her embarrassed face. They stayed like it for a while before pinkette looked up at him and bit her lip.

"So…What now?"

"Maybe I should introduce my fiancé to the world."

She glared at his suggestion as she took few steps back from him.

"About that Mr. Uchiha. You have to properly date me first before getting engaged. I want to know you better. You are unbelievable. I can't believe you said that in front of everyone.."

"I am sure we are past that stage Sakura. We already know _a lot_ about each other."

She saw his eyes taking up her whole form before it rested on her face.

She scowled at his innuendo and folded her hands as the staring competition intensified between the duo. After a while Sasuke sighed as placed his hand over her cheek.

"Fine. We will take it slow."

She grinned at him as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. Women. Sakura caught his chin and placed a chaste kiss on his lips as he engulfed her in his arms and deepened the kiss. They broke apart after awhile, both breathless. She looked at him shyly as he trailed his hands over her pink locks.

"I love you Sasuke."

"Aa.."

"You could say it back you know."

"You are annoying."

"Ugh..I hate you jerk.."

They always fought with each and were polar opposites. But one thing was sure. They were crazy about each other. It was going to be hard. But they will work things out. Because they wanted each other.

 _Love can happen at the most unexpected place and in the most unexpected time._

 _/_

 _ **Here's your epilogue guys. I hope it was not too bad.**_

 _ **Anyways please read and review.**_

 _ **NOTE: What do you guys think of a sasusaku fic in which they are two strangers carpooling together? Let me know your thoughts on it.**_

 _ **Until Next time..**_

 _ **~Sora**_


End file.
